Cultured corneal endothelial cell layers will be tested for active transport activity and attempts made to stimulate it. The use of such layers formed on gelatin membranes for corneal graft material in rabbits will be pursued. Tissue culture of human corneal endothelial cells will be pursued with the objective of clinically applying the technique. The relationship of the arrangement of collagen fibrils in the corneal stromal to the transparency of this system will be re-examined.